Lost and Found
by Dordoff
Summary: Sam and Dean head to Toronto to investigate the mysterious death of a man who died with a smile on his face. Crossover between Supernatural and Lost Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story takes place during Lost Girl's season 3, which coincides with Supernatural's season 8. SPOILER ALERT: The reason for this is that is takes place before Kenzi and Hale hook up but it's far enough into the series that the girls are fairly well experienced in fighting the supernatural.

* * *

><p>Sam's movements were careful, even deliberately slow as he slid the spatula under the steaming sausage patty and lifted it out to place it on the bottom half of the warm English muffin sitting on the plate. When he settled that he moved to the stove and set the pan down to pick up the one on the burner next to it, cooking four over hard eggs. He switched the burner off and used the spatula to slice through the eggs to divide them. Then he slid it under the eggs and lifted one onto each of the two sausages waiting on each plate and placed the pan and spatula back on the stove.<p>

He moved without rush as he reached over to the cabinet above him and pulled out salt and pepper shakers to season his and Dean's breakfast. He threw a little more on Dean's because his brother was all about excess, especially with food. And work. He set the shakers back on the shelf and closed the cabinet before flipping the top halves of the muffins onto the sausages and snatched up a handful of napkins from the holder to toss onto each plate. With a sigh he lifted the plates up and made his way from the kitchen to the study, where Dean was hunched over a laptop, eyes intent on the screen.

Sam suppressed another sigh. Things had been relatively quiet in terms of work for them so as usual Dean had to go in search of shit to get into. It happened when they sat around the cave, the Men of Letters former headquarters, for too long without work. Dean got antsy, wondering what the hell were the angels up to, what the hell were the demons up to, what was Kevin doing, had he made progress with the tablet, on and on. For the moment, everyone was largely inactive and it felt like the quiet before the storm. So Dean would try to ease the creeping tension building up by finding jobs. Sam would have preferred to take advantage of the relaxation period but didn't care for his brother hunting alone.

"Find anything?" Sam asked reluctantly as he slid the plates onto the table, one in front of Dean and other at the seat his coffee mug sat at across from Dean. His brother immediately pulled the plate towards him and snatched up the sausage biscuit to take a big bite. He nodded at Sam with an approving grin and downed some coffee.

"Matter of fact, yes." He set the biscuit down and wiped his greasy hands on a napkin before sliding the laptop between the two of them. Sam leaned over to read the screen. It displayed a picture of a young man, Robert Duncan, blonde and in his early twenties. He was apparently found dead in the back of his car in the parking lot of a nightclub. There were no visible injuries on him and-

"He died with a smile on his face?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Definitely our thing right?" Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam nodded. They hadn't seen much like that in a while but yes, it fit in their category of weird.

"So what do you think, a-"

"Succubus, possibly." Dean finished. "Haven't taken one in a while, but that part," he tapped on the screen, "hard to forget."

"For you I'm sure." Sam chuckled and Dean threw a balled up napkin at him. He tossed it on the table and went back to reading the news report. He blinked. "Uh, Dean. This happened in Toronto, Canada."

"So?"

"So, that is kind of in another country."

"Eh, technically. We can still drive there."

"Yeah and we still need passports."

"Sam. We walk around flashing fake badges and I.D.'s all the time. We can manage it." He snapped the laptop shut and grabbed his plate while he stood from his seat. "Get ready." He said and walked away with that air of finality that left no room for argument. Sam sighed.

* * *

><p>"Trickster, my man!" Kenzi called as she and Bo entered the Dal and made their way to the bar. "Since you were so insistent on inviting us here <em>in the morning<em> I can only assume you have a treat for me as a way of greeting." She quirked her eyebrows at the barkeep while holding her hands out over the bar top. He only gave her a flat look.

"Actually, I really only called Bo."

"Which, by default, includes the calling of _me_ as well. Everybody knows that

Trick." She nudged her hands further in front of him. He sighed, exasperated.

"What'll you have Kenzi?"

"Whiskey neat my friend! She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes but bent to the well to retrieve the booze.

"So Trick, what did you call us here for?" Bo asked while he poured Kenzi's glass. When he finished he held the bottle up to Bo in question and she shook her head. He placed it back on the rack and turned to the shelf behind him where he had a rolled up newspaper tucked between bottles. He laid it out on the bar top in front of Bo and Kenzi and they leaned over to read the page.

"I thought you might want to see this." His voice was grim as the two read over the news report. A young man had been murdered, no injuries were found and he died with a smile on his face.

"Holy shit." Kenzi whispered and concern came over Bo's features.

"Do you think it's-" She swallowed. "Aife?" Bo's mother was the only other succubus she knew and they still had no confirmation of her death. Aife was also not above killing humans. Trick only offered her a sympathetic look.

"Well I can't dismiss the possibility, but honestly I hope this isn't her doing. And it's not as if you and she are the only ones of your kind." Bo sighed.

"Are Dyson and-" She took a breath before continuing.

"Bitchface?" Kenzi offered.

"_Tamsin _on this?" She couldn't help spitting out the name of Dyson's new Dark Fae partner, who was intent on giving her endless shit. Trick nodded.

"You should talk to Dyson. He may be able to give you something to work with."

"Yeah, or Tamsin'll try to pin it on me. Fifty-fifty right?" Bo said and Trick only gave her a smile that managed to be both sardonic and sympathetic. She puffed up her cheeks and blew out an exasperated burst of air before snatching the newspaper up and pushing herself off the counter. "Let's go Kenz!"

The little human polished off the rest of her drink and patted the counter top. "Thanks for the heads up Trick." She said as she walked off to follow Bo.

"And the free booze!" Trick called after her and she simply waved at him before exiting.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, we get a lot faces in here and I'm usually up here well, you know." The D.J. a young guy barely out his teens, gestured at the equipment he was standing behind. His eyes were glazed as he grinned at Bo, who was caressing his arm while her powers ran through him. She and Kenzi had rushed up to him during an intermission period to try to cajole some answers from him. The club had just reopened after maybe a day or two of being closed to clean up the scene of the crime, which was pretty much contained to the victim's car. It was only eight p.m. on a Wednesday night though, so there thankfully wasn't much of a crowd.<p>

"So, nothing unusual, nothing weird?" Bo asked again and he only offered her a dazed smile and a faint shake of his head.

"C'mon, better leave D.J. Drool-a-lot to his mixing before he turns into D.J. Grabs-a-lot." Kenzi tugged on Bo's arm as she watched the guy lean in a little too close to Bo. The succubus held up a finger to signal her friend to wait.

"Well, do you think you could maybe point me in the direction of some of the regulars here? Or anybody you remember being here that night?" She pumped a little more mojo into him and he gave her a few names and descriptions of regular club patrons and where they could usually be found hanging out. She smiled and pulled away. "I appreciate it." And with that the two headed back to the dance floor.

"Alright, I'm gonna see if I can get the bartender to talk assuming he's not still busy with customers, you find those people and see what you can get from them. Dyson should be here by now too." They had called him to the club to discuss the case away from Tamsin's prying ears.

"Meet you here in an hour." Kenzi said and she strutted off to the other side of the dance floor. Bo made her way to the bar and halted. At the left end of the bar were two young men in suits holding up badges to a smartly dressed brunette in her thirties.

"Beatrice Kent." A deep voice said from behind Bo and she jumped and whirled around to see Dyson. "The owner of the club." He said with a smile as he nodded in the woman's direction.

"Yeah, and who are they?"

"Well judging by the suits and badges, I'm gonna say feds."

"Shit. Why are they on this case? Aren't you supposed to like, cover the tracks or something?"

Dyson pursed his lips. "I'll talk to them. You, stay out of site." Bo scowled at this and watched him walk over to the group. She surreptitiously made her way to the bar, dancing with and behind other clubbers to blend into the crowd. She finally reached the counter and made sure to keep her back turned to the group as she leaned against the bar top.

"Is there any way I could look over some of the security footage from that night? Maybe get a look at the guest list too?" The tall attractive one with shoulder length brown hair asked Beatrice.

"Of course, agent Bonham." She said. "Just follow me." She made her way past the bar and over to a door in the wall on the right side of the room, opposite from where the men stood.

"Coming?" Agent Bonham asked his partner, a handsome young man who stood maybe five inches shorter with trimmed, light brown hair.

"Uh, I'm gonna-" He cleared his throat, "see what I can learn from the bartender." He grinned and agent Bonham rolled his eyes. "You go on ahead, she's waiting on you."  
>Bonham's partner nodded in Beatrice's direction and Bonham sighed and headed off to follow the club owner. Bo watched from the corner of her eye as Bonham's partner sat at the bar. Before she could make a move towards him however, her sight was blocked by Dyson's form. He gently gripped her arm to tug her away from the bar.<p>

"You need to leave." He told her.

"What, why?"

"They're FBI. They came from the States to investigate a serial killer with this M.O."

"A succubus left a trail of bodies all the way from the States to Toronto?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything about it but it's not safe for you to be here."

"Oh, come on Dyson. I've been to the States all of once. This isn't linked to me."

"I know that but my partner does not. Chances are they're gonna want to cooperate with our department and that'll put Tamsin on your trail."

"But I haven't _done_ anything. I don't have anything to hide." She heard the defense in her own voice.

"I _know_." Dyson said with some agitation. "But until we find the real culprit you would be her only lead. And she's already looking for a reason to hound you. Please Bo, we can handle this. Just keep your head down for now." She glared at him. "Bo." He insisted.

"Alright, fine. Whatever. I'm at least gonna have a drink." She turned away from him before he could argue and headed back to the bar. She leaned against the counter and eyed the FBI agent sitting at the other end, chatting with the bartender and holding a drink. She frowned. Pretty sure that wasn't standard police protocol for investigations.

"Please tell me you are having more luck probing the patrons than I am BoBo." Kenzi groaned as she plopped herself down on the seat next to Bo. "Unless there is actual probing going on. Then I don't wanna know about it."

"Hey see if you can find anything out from that fed over there. He and his partner are apparently working a serial killer case with this M.O. from the States." She nodded at the agent across the bar and Kenzi lifted a brow.

"You mean agent hello-hella-gorgeous over there? Sure, no problem. I am on it." She grinned and flipped her hair. "What about you?"

"His partner agent Bonham went off with the club owner to look at security footage and the guest list. I'm gonna see what I get from there." Bo pushed herself off the bar and danced through the crowd, glancing around the club to see if Dyson was still looming. So far so good. She weaved her way through the crowd to the door agent Bonham and Beatrice Kent headed off to.

* * *

><p>"Right, well give me a call if you remember anything." Dean handed his card to the bartender, a bald tattooed beefcake named Dave. A petite young woman with long black hair and gothic attire plopped herself down directly next to him.<p>

"Whiskey, neat." She ordered and smiled over at Dean. He smirked back.

"Kinda strong, isn't it?' He said as he eyed her small frame.

"Oh, well if you can't handle it," She slid his glass over from where it sat on the bar top in front of him and proceeded to gulp down his beverage. "I'd be happy to polish it off for you." She said when she finished and smiled at him again as she placed the empty glass in front of him. The bartender clinked her drink in front of her and told her the cost. She reached into the trim of her black corset but Dean put his hand up and she paused. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a wallet, placing a bill on the counter.

"On me. Keep the change."

The girl smirked. "You are definitely not dressed for a nightclub."

"I'm actually, uh-"

"Fed?" She finished and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh please. It's only like, _super _obvious. Especially since someone died here and all."

"You heard about that?"

"Think anybody who comes here ever has heard about that. Why are the feds on it though?" She asked and he smirked.

"Classified."

"Mhm. So, what? Serial killer then?"

He laughed, somewhat nervously. "Told you, classified. You know, anybody ever tell you your eyes," He folded his fingers in then stretched them out a couple times, "really pop." She giggled.

"All the time. You jealous? What color are your eyes? Brown? How boring."

"Greenish…hazel." He answered, a little defensively.

"Nuh-uh." She leaned in and he stilled as their eyes met. "Hm…guess so. Got some brown in there though." She moved in closer and a smile crept onto his face when he swore he could see her blushing.

"I'd be happy to let you inspect my eyes all you like. And anywhere else." He smirked and she returned the grin as she sat back and swiped up her drink to gulp it down.

"Hmm…maybe later." She said after she finished the drink and sat it back on the counter. She winked and hopped off her stool to disappear into the crowd of gyrating bodies on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bo was trying to restrict her steps to the front of her feet since her stilettos tended to make attention grabbing clicks on the tile floor as she crept down the corridor to edge towards the voices around the corner.<p>

"You understand though, this is just a list of people who made credit and debit card purchases that night." Beatrice was saying. "We don't write down all of our guests names and it's quite possible your man didn't buy anything or purchased with cash."

"Any little thing helps. You don't think he was possible a regular here though?" Agent Bonham asked and Beatrice huffed.

"Agent, I can assure you nothing like this has ever happened at my club. If you want to look at names from previous nights, I can manage it but it'll take me a while to print them all out."

Bo peeked around the corner and watched the two converse, Bonham holding a sheet of paper in his hands. He smiled at Beatrice. "I would very much appreciate that if you could ma'm." Beatrice scowled at him. "Miss. Kent. Beatrice." He shifted and Beatrice waved him off.

"Alright I'll start on it. Let me show you the security room first." Bo watched as Beatrice led Bonham down the hall and around a right corner. She listened to their footsteps and heard a door open and after a moment close again. Bo glanced around her to make sure nobody was coming since she only managed to get back here with Kenzi's lock pick tools she started to carry on her and getting caught would have sucked. Maybe Kenzi should have taken this part, but Bo sensed there might be danger with the fed and if she had to she could use her powers on him to get the information she needed.

She jumped a bit when she heard the door to the security room open again a few minutes later and listened to the click of Beatrice's heels as she came down the hall and rounded the corner to walk back to the door at the end of the corridor on the right hand side. She held her breath as the woman stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. As she exhaled she stepped around the corner she hid behind and slowly made her way to the right corner on the other end of the hall. She looked behind her once to check for Beatrice and moved forward.

She barely managed to gasp when a hand came from behind to clamp down over her mouth. Agent Bonham moved in front of her to shove her against the wall, with a pistol leveled at her face. She tried to jerk her leg up but he had moved to the side, carefully out of kicking range.

"Who are you?" He demanded as he moved his hand away from her mouth. As soon as he did she lifted her head up and breathed in. A string of blue mist moved from his mouth to hers and she watched him go gradually limp. When he dropped his arm she grabbed his wrist and pushed him back, then turned them around so his back was against the wall.

"Better idea," She said as she pulled the gun from his grasp and caressed his cheek and an orange glow slid over him as her powers moved throughout his body. "I need to get a look at those security tapes. And that guest list. Can you make that happen?" She cooed and moved in to plant a kiss on his lips, intensifying her power over him. He nodded with a smile and pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his suit jacket and handed it to her. Then he reached in his jacket again and pulled out a disc and once again held it out to her. She grinned and took it from him then opened her mouth to pull another string of Chi from him, just enough to knock him out. "Always appreciate a helping hand." She set the gun back down on his person. And with that she tucked the items into her tank top and made her way out the emergency exit located at the end of the hall.

* * *

><p>"Sam? Sam!" Dean's voice came into hearing as a shout. Sam opened his eyes to see his brother's concerned face looming in front of him.<p>

"Agent Bronham?" Beatrice spoke from somewhere above and he realized he was sitting on the floor and slouched against a wall. He looked up over Dean's shoulder to see Beatrice's also worried face as she stood behind his brother. "Are you alright? I came back to give you the list and you were completely unconscious. What happened? Do you need a doctor?"

Sam groaned as he lifted himself up, but didn't actually feel any pain or even drowsiness. "I was attacked." He said as Dean helped him to his feet. "And no doctor. I'm fine. Really." Beatrice gave him a skeptical look.

"Ms. Kent, do you think my partner and I could have a moment alone?" Dean asked in a tone that assured it wasn't really a request. She lifted an eyebrow at him eyed the brothers for a moment before nodding.

"I'll be in my office." And with that she turned to head down the hall and round the corner. Sam and Dean waited until they heard her footsteps reach the door of her office and the telling click of the door opening and closing again before they spoke.

"Was it the succubus?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, a woman. She touched me and I felt…" He trailed off. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you felt. It's what they do, make you feel all dirty and ready to rock right there, am I right?" Sam only rolled his eyes.

"She did this thing, like drained me of energy from my mouth-" Dean grinned at this. "Shut up. I think she was feeding from me."

"Sounds about right. Did you get the footage and the list?" Dean asked and Sam tensed. He felt around inside his jacket and his pants pockets.

"Uh…"

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Seriously? You got whammied and robbed by a succubus? It is not our lucky day." Sam huffed and then knitted his eyebrows together.

"Not our?" He asked and after a moment Dean sighed in defeat.

"I uh-" He cleared his throat. "Someone might have _relieved _me of my…wallet." He mumbled.

"You got robbed?! At a night club?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Shut up. It's fine, I'll just make another badge and ugh, earn more cash." He groaned and cursed.

"No, no, wait a minute. A succubus attacks and robs me _coincidentally_ at the same time someone steals from you?" Sam lifted his eyebrows at his brother and Dean's eyes widened.

"Son of a bitch. They're together."

"And likely in on the killing."


	2. Chapter 2

"There! There!" Bo pointed at the computer screen. Kenzi paused the video and Bo's finger touched the face of a familiar young man. They had been spending the last two hours the next day combing over multiple hours of security footage on the disc, from different cameras. "That's him." She lifted the picture of the victim, Robert Duncan, on the newspaper up to the screen, now displaying a rather blurred image of the young man. It was the closest person they found. Kenzi rewound the video by a few seconds and they watched the footage.

On the video, the man was sitting by himself at a table having a drink. He didn't seem to fit in as he was more conservatively dressed than everyone else and was in rather dull spirits. After several minutes of watching him watch the crowd a man approached him. Bo and Kenzi both straightened as they watched the interaction.

The man looked to be Arabic or East Indian. He was tall, about six feet and lean. He had curly hair that framed his face and came to his shoulders. He was dressed stylishly, in a light colored suit that looked tailor made. As he spoke with Robert, the younger man brightened up and Bo tensed as she watched the newcomer's hand glide over Robert's face. The camera didn't pick up the familiar glow, but Bo recognized the way the young man tilted his face into the stranger's hand, the look of glee on his features. The stranger leaned in to give the man a kiss.

"Pause it!" Bo barked and Kenzi clicked on the video to stop it. "Rewind that bit." Kenzi pulled the playback back by a few seconds. The video resumed play and Bo told Kenzi to pause it again. Both of them stared at the image of something, not quite a light but rather discoloration between the mouths of the men. The blue Chi.

"So…a male succubus?" Kenzi asked.

"An incubus." Bo answered. "We'll need to talk to Dyson, see if he can run it through facial recognition."

"At the police station? So we can deal with bitchface blonde? Or better yet those not-feds?"

"Kenzi, you can't be sure they're not feds."

"Oh, I'm sure. You don't con a con." Kenzi lifted the wallet up and opened it to show the badge of the agent she spoke to. "Agent Robert Plant is no fed. I know a fake badge when I see one. Believe me. And those names? Bonham, Robert Plant? Please." Bo's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "As in Robert Plant and John and Jason Bonham? Led Zeppelin?" Bo shrugged. "What did you grow up listening to?!"

"Either way we need to find out who this guy is before he keeps on killing." Bo stood and snatched up her coat and car keys before heading out the door.

"Happy times." Kenzi grunted and she stood to follow her succubus.

* * *

><p>The two girls kept their eyes out for a familiar blonde as they strode through police department, either in the form of Dyson who would have been a welcome sight or Tamsin, who wouldn't have been. The former caught them first and Bo smiled before remembering Dyson's warning and she cringed as he stomped over to her from his desk with a frown.<p>

"Bo-"

"We have something for your case." Bo interrupted and Dyson tilted his head.

"We looked over the security footage and-"

"Found the vic with a man, yes we went over it too. It's an incubus. Tamsin is sitting this one out, since she can't act against her Dark Fae brethren for killing while feeding on humans." He shrugged. "It's their way after all. But technically speaking, since he's a Dark Fae who didn't commit a crime against another Fae…"

"What you're gonna sit this one out too? Oh nice Dyson." Bo spat and Dyson held his hands up, placating.

"My hands are tied, I can't move against him. But I can help you." He held her eyes and she nodded. "I'm running the image through facial recognition. I'll-" He paused and glanced over the girls' shoulders. They followed his gaze and turned around to see Agent Bronham and Plant in the secretarial room beyond the window that separated it from the office room.

"Oh shit." Kenzi mumbled and the two women ducked behind Dyson's cubicle and under his desk. He bent over to whisper to them.

"There's an emergency exit on that side," he pointed to the door on the far wall to the right of where they were. As expected, a bright red sign with the word EXIT glowed above it. "I'll distract them, you head that way. I'll call you when the facial recognition picks something up. Go!" He stepped away from the desk and made his way to the front room where the two men were heading to the main office room.

"Agents Bonham, Plant." He nodded at the two of them as he met them at the doorway.

"Detective uh-" Agent Plant stuttered.

"Just call me Dyson. How can I help you?"

Agent Bonham answered. "We were hoping you could go through the security footage from the night of the murder-"

"Already done. We're running the suspects image through facial recognition. We're also running the list of names of those who made credit card purchases that night through our database, see if we can come up with anything. Since he's from the States though, there's a chance that even if he has a record he won't come up in our systems."

The two cleared their throats and agent Plant smiled. "Well, that is crack police work there detective ha-ha!" He chuckled nervously. "Then um, we'll just head to our uh…location and gather our files and maybe we can work through this together. We'll need you to call us as soon as you come up with anything." Dyson nodded.

"Absolutely."

"You mean anything about those serial killings?" A husky female voice spoke and agents Bonham and Plant turned to see a tall, slender blonde with her hair tied back in a bun, donning a blue leather jacket with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Her ice blue eyes were boring daggers into the agents. "Funny, I did a search on that and nothing came up." She crossed her arms.

Agent Bonham cleared his throat. "Well uh, Detective…"

"Tamsin." Dyson finished when the woman didn't respond.

"Tamsin." Bonham smiled nervously. "It hasn't been publicized news. We just recently made a connection between the killings so just started treating it as a serial killer case." She only glared up at him in response. "Right, so we'll just let you guys get to it. Call us when you find anything." Bonham smiled and the two scuttled nervously out the front door. Tamsin's eyes locked on Dyson.

"Talk to your succubus friend about this Dyson?"

"I have an idea." He replied. "How about we agree on something for once Tamsin and let that agreement be to not let our agents in on whatever hits we come up with, hm?" She eyed him for a moment before nodding.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"I thought Canadians were supposed to be nice man!" Dean complained as he and Sam made there way down the sidewalk to the Imapala.<p>

"I'm sure most of them are." Sam said as they got to the car and sat inside, slamming the doors behind them.

"Then how did we get stuck dealing not only with a psycho succubus but a thief _who still has my wallet_ and T-X back in there?"

Sam laughed "You mean the blonde ice queen? I don't know, maybe it's a…bad part of town." He chuckled and shrugged. Dean cursed and started the car up and they pulled out into the street to drive away from the station.

"So we know what this thing is and apparently it's got a Bonnie and Clyde going on with the dame-"

"Did you just say dame?"

"Shut up. And they got some hot goth chick scheming with them too." Sam burst out in laughter.

"Oh wow, she really got under your skin huh?"

"No she got under my jacket. Took my wallet. I bought her a drink!" Dean whined and Sam snickered.

"Guess that doesn't work on everyone Casanova." Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, shit." Sam muttered.

"Oh shit? Oh shit what? What are you oh-shitting?" Dean asked and Sam pointed ahead, to two figures walking down a sidewalk ahead of them. The car came to a stop light.

"That's the-" Dean inched the car forward but Sam put a hand on his arm.

"Dean, wait. That's the succubus too. We won't be able to take her just head on in public. We need to follow them, maybe ambush them at their hideout." Dean frowned but sighed and nodded.

"Alright, yeah. Fine. Want my damn wallet back. How do you steal a guy's wallet who buys you a drink?!" Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes and they drove on when the light turned green.

* * *

><p>"I have a question." Bo started as she sat at the bar in the Dal Riata.<p>

"Go ahead." Trick nodded at her as he towel dried a glass.

"What would two guys posing as feds from the States be doing investigating a Fae murder?" Trick's brows came together.

"Someone's poking into this case while pretending to be feds?" Bo and Kenzi nodded at him and he exhaled.

"That's bad. If they're not really feds then it's not an accident that the case they're working is inhuman in nature. They're most likely hunters."

"I'm guessing you don't mean shooting-Bambi-hunters." Kenzi said and Trick shook his head.

"They hunt the supernatural. Which, many times, translates into hunting Fae. Especially ones who kill during feeding."

"What's the B.F.D. then? Bo doesn't fall into that category." Kenzi asked and Trick shook his head again.

"Hunters shoot first, ask questions later."

"Meaning never." The little human quipped and Trick nodded.

"If they've seen you and your powers, they'll likely think you're the one behind the killing and they probably won't look into it beyond that. They'll hunt you down Bo." The succubus let out a shaky breath.

"But they're human?" She said as more of a statement than question. Trick nodded again.

"If it comes down to it, you may have to kill them." Bo tensed and simply sat still for a moment, in thought. Finally she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Or prove I'm not the one doing the killing." She said and stood to leave, with Kenzi following behind.

* * *

><p>"Over there." Sam pointed at the front window, to the two women coming out of the bar across the street from where they were parked. Dean started up the Impala and put the car into gear, following the women down the street. They finally pulled up to the curve of a sidewalk outside a rather dilapidated two story house with a chain link fence in front of it that held a sign saying "No Trespassing." It didn't seem to put much effort in enforcing that though, since the fence was unlocked and the gates wide open.<p>

"Looks like a junkie hideout." Dean commented. "Make sure your covered, head to toe." He told Sam who finished pulling the ski mask, with only eye and nose holes cut into it. Dean wore one too as well as blue latex dish gloves that looked ridiculous but extended to their elbows under their jackets and long sleeve shirts. "As long as she doesn't make skin contact we should be fine."

"Lets just do this." Sam grunted as he fidgeted with the mask. They checked the clips of their guns and opened the doors to their cars. Dean's phone rang. They paused and Sam looked over at his brother, who held up a finger. They shut the doors again so as not to attract attention, sitting in a car with ski masks and Dean pulled his mask up halfway to answer his phone.

"Agent Plant." He said and listened. He looked over at Sam, who could see the urgency in his brother's eyes even with the mask. "We'll be right there." He snapped his phone shut. "There's been another killing." Sam gave him a confused look and was about to respond when Dean caught something out the window and focused on it. Sam followed his gaze and saw the two women coming out of the house and getting into a 1969 yellow Camaro convertible.

"Not a bad ride." Dean observed.

"Dean!" Sam started as the Camaro backed out of the lot in front of the house through the opened gates and veered forward down the street. They waited until the car was a few seconds down the street and Dean started the Impala up and followed them.

* * *

><p>Bo and Kenzi pulled the Camaro up to the curb of a sidewalk bordering the parking lot of a diner. Yellow caution tape ran across the parking lot, which had been largely emptied of patrons and now consisted of cop cars and white vans. As the two women exited the car and walked up to the scene they watched two men load up a black, zipped up bag onto a gurney before lifting it inside the van. The men closed the back door and moved into the cab of the van. The girls watched as they pulled out of the parking lot of the diner and out onto the street to drive away. They inched forward to the scene where Dyson and Tamsin were talking to a couple people in the lot.<p>

"You two just show up everywhere don't you?" A deep voice spoke and the girls whirled around to see agents Plant and Bonham standing behind them, in casual wear this time. "You," Plant held out his hand to Kenzi. "Wallet. Now." She opened her mouth to protest and he pulled back his jacket to reveal the pistol in his holster underneath. She clicked her mouth shut and pulled the wallet out from her back pocket and handed it over to him with a glare. He snatched it back and tucked into his jacket. "Now ladies, the four of us are gonna take a ride." He nodded at his car parked at a curb across the street and a little ways behind the Camaro.

"I don't think so asshole. You have no idea what's going on." Bo snapped.

"Oh, I know enough sweetheart." Plant replied with a smirk. "And you," he pointed at Kenzi, "I could have you arrested for stealing." Kenzi scoffed.

"Kind of hard to arrest anyone as a _fake _fed." They blinked at her in surprise. "Yeah sorry, no sell. Don't you know you can't con a con?"

"Speak for yourself." Plant retorted and pulled his pistol halfway out of his holster. "Either way, you're coming with us." He moved towards them and Bo stepped in front of Kenzi.

"Agent Plant, agent Bonham!" Dyson called out and they all turned to look at him as he made his way to the sidewalk. Plant slid the gun back in its holster and both men pulled their jackets back over their weapons. "Appears you were right about this serial killer issue." He said. "I think we should get together and collaborate on this case." Bo and Kenzi slowly backed up as Dyson moved closer to the men.

"We think we may have found a hit on your boy." Tamsin said from behind Dyson and Plant's and Bonham's eyes swiveled to land on her. Dyson glanced at her too but she kept her eyes trained on the boys.

"Really? That's great." agent Bonham said. "What's the name? Do you have a location?" He asked and she cleared her throat.

"We…got several hits that may match him. We were hoping you could look over the files and see what matches up with what you have."

"Well, uh…" Plant cleared his throat.

"We uh, we have to…head back and gather those files up. We were just combing over them before we got called here." Bonham finished and Plant nodded.

"Great. We'll just finish up here and meet you at the station." Dyson told them and they all nodded at each other before Dyson and Tamsin moved back over to the group of cops gathered in the parking lot. Plant and Bonham glanced over to where Kenzi and Bo stood, only to find the girls gone. They whirled around to catch the Camaro only to find it vanished along with the women.

"Son of a bitch." Plant said.

* * *

><p>Dean held his hand up to signal his brother to wait as they hovered just outside the front door of the dilapidated house. Unfortunately the windows were boarded up so he couldn't get a good look inside to the girls' location and activity. They'd have to play it by ear. Dean nodded at as Sam and his brother moved to the door and bent down to start picking the lock.<p>

After a second he looked up at Dean with what Dean swore was a deadpan expression under the ski mask. Sam twisted the knob and pushed the door forward just slightly. It hadn't been locked. Dean shrugged and nodded to Sam to open the door. He cracked it open just a little more and Dean peeked inside the small gap.

He couldn't see anybody and for a minute he just stood by the door listening. From what he could see, the interior looked even worse than the exterior, with plaster and lath exposed. Lucky for them though, that also meant that sound would carry easier and they'd be better able to hear movements inside. Unlucky for them, the same applied to the reverse. Sam stood and Dean nodded at him. He already had his pistol withdrawn and Sam followed his lead and pulled the gun from inside his jacket.

Sam pushed the door open even more and Dean stepped inside and glanced around to see if anyone had come into the room. When he noted the coast to be clear he moved further inside with Sam right behind. Sam closed the door quietly and the two moved to their left to a wide doorway revealing a staircase going up. Dean moved to plant himself on the opposite side of the doorway and the two leaned forward to check if it was clear.

They nodded at each other and quietly made their way up the staircase. They reached the landing to find themselves in a hallway with two doors in the wall across from them, next to each other. Dean moved to the door on the left, the one left ajar. He heard a thump and then a groan and whirled around to see the little goth woman standing above Sam, now on the floor holding the back of his head. The pommel of her katana was lifted up and pointed away from her. She bent down and yanked the ski mask from off Sam's head.

Dean jerked in motion towards the girl, until movement to his left caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder to see the door he stood in front of swing open. From behind it stepped a woman, in her early thirties with pale skin, long brown hair tied in a ponytail and a voluptuous body that he normally would have appreciated. At the moment though she was charging towards him and before he could recover from the surprise she had nailed a fist into his face and sent him stumbling backwards.

She swung a kick up into his sternum and he grunted and bent over, hand over his chest. As he did her hands came up to his head and she pulled at the mask to yank it up. She only got it up about halfway before he threw his arm up to knock her hand away. He leveled his gun at her but she nailed another kick, this time in his groin and he staggered back and onto his knees.

Sam rolled away from the goth girl to his brother and stood, lifting his pistol up to where the curvy woman had been. As he moved though, the two girls darted towards each other to stand together in the center of the hallway. Dean got to his feet and each pair stood facing each other down. The curvy woman stepped forward and lifted her head up to open her mouth.

In the next instant Sam and Dean felt themselves growing weak as their energy was pulled from their mouths in a trail of blue mist. Sam fell to his knees first and Dean wobbled but shook his head and stumbled back a couple steps, closing his mouth as he did. The woman had stopped pulling energy from him and now watched him intently. He trembled slightly before finally lifting his gun up and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"Bo!" Kenzi shouted as agent Plant or whatever the hell his name was drew his pistol up. There was a crack in the air before Bo tumbled to the side, hitting the hardwood floor with a thud. She took in a relieved breath that she'd moved just in time to miss the bullet.<p>

Except she hadn't, she realized. There was a weight on top of her and she looked over her shoulder to see Kenzi, her best friend draped over her with her eyes shut.

"Kenzi, no!" she cried and she pushed herself off the floor, carefully wrapping her arms around her friend and pulling the girl into her lap. Kenzi's eyes flitted open and Bo looked in horror at the blood soaking the little human's shirt on her shoulder.

"For what it's worth, that was actually meant for you." Plant's deep voice said from above and Bo looked up to see him standing in front of her, with his gun trained on her face. "This time I won't miss."

"Dean, wait a minute." Bonham came up to his partner's side and placed a hand on the man's arm.

"Wait? Are you serious? Don't tell me you got the hots for her Sam, she's a murderer! And the girl's in on it!"

"I am not!" Bo barked as she cradled Kenzi's body. "And Kenzi is innocent you asshole! You're supposed to hunt monsters, fine, but how could you be so callous about shooting an innocent human!" Dean dropped his arm and gave her a bewildered look.

"Wait, she's human?" He asked incredulously.

"What did you think jackass?!" Bo snapped and Sam and Dean gave each other a look that said they knew they screwed up. Dean shook his head.

"That doesn't make her innocent if she's helping you and pretty boy sex junkie off people."

"We're not with him you dumb shit! We were at the club trying to find information on him so we could take him down. We thought you were feds and we didn't want you finding out about the nonhuman part so we grabbed the information from you. If I was a murderer don't you think I would have just killed your partner?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other again with Sam giving Dean a pointed look that indicated he thought she had a point.

"I need to get her help." Bo said and Dean pulled off his ski mask and kneeled next to her. Sam came down next to him and watched as Dean slid his gun back in his holster, then yank off the gloves, followed by his jacket. He pressed it onto Kenzi's wound and she winced.

"Alright we can call an ambulance or we can take her to the emergency room from here. We'd probably be faster." He said as he slid his hands under Kenzi to lift her up.

"No." Bo growled and she grabbed Dean by the shirt and yanked him forward. She opened her mouth and drew his Chi out, faster and in greater quantity than she usually did.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sam started but she soon released Dean and pushed him back so he would fall on the floor behind him. Sam bent over Dean and placed his fingers over his neck, confirming his pulse. He turned his head and watched in shock as Bo's face hovered over Kenzi's, her lips just above the girl's. From the succubus's mouth came a stream of mist, but instead of blue it was black and it moved from her to Kenzi. After about a minute of this Kenzi gasped but then winced as she moved to sit up and her hand came to her shoulder.

"We'll probably have to take the bullet out first." Sam said and Bo shot him a glare. He flinched slightly but pressed on. "I can help with that…and with the rest of the uh-" He nodded at Kenzi and she and Bo exchanged a look.

"Do it." Bo commanded.

* * *

><p>"So why are investigating this case anyway?" Sam's voice came into Dean's hearing as he floated back into consciousness. He opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling with wooden beams running across it. He shifted and pushed himself to sit up on the rather stiff and not so cozy couch he was on. In the recliner to his left was Kenzi, slouched back with her legs crossed and a black, long sleeve top in place of the pink one she had been wearing under a corset earlier. Bo was perched on the arm of the chair. Dean moved to the center of the sofa and caught Sam to his right, sitting in another recliner.<p>

"How you feeling?" His brother asked. Before he could answer Bo spoke.

"Because I care about some monster murdering humans as much as you do, believe it or not." Her tone was sharp as she glared at the boys and stood from her perch. "And since you're obviously just fine, you can get the hell out of my house now."

"Well, maybe we could work this case together since we-"

"I don't want your help after what you did. Out." She jerked a finger to the door. Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean interrupted him.

"Sam, you heard her." He said as he stood from the couch. "She doesn't want our help. And I don't really want yours." He told Bo and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get out." She repeated and he nodded at Sam who sighed and stood to walk to the door. Dean followed him but before he made it out, he paused and turned to face Kenzi.

"I'm sorry. Really." He said to her and she blinked in what might have been surprise but offered only an unreadable expression. With that he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"So now what?" Sam asked Dean as they drove down the street away from the clubhouse and he shrugged.<p>

"Now we work the case from where we were. The cops said they may have a hit on the guy so we get to play ball with them to get a location. Unless you can do your hacker thing and get into their database" He raised an eyebrow at Sam in question and his brother nodded.

"I'll give it a shot. If we don't get anything there I guess we look into any other recent deaths that fit the M.O. and see if can't find a pattern."

"Great, you go ahead and get started on that. I'm gonna have a drink." Dean said as they pulled up to the motel. Sam gave him an exasperated look and opened his mouth to argue. "Sam please. I almost killed an innocent human. I need it after today." He gave his brother a look that was almost pleading but mostly final and Sam blew out a puff of air.

"Fine. I'll call you if I find anything or need you." He muttered and opened his door to exit the vehicle. As soon as his door slammed shut Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot and made his way to the closest bar.

* * *

><p>Dean polished off the glass of scotch and set it back down on the bar top. He met the bartender's eyes and tapped the rim of the glass to signal more. The woman obliged him and refilled his glass before placing the bottle back in the rack and moving on to other customers. As he sipped away at the drink he heard giggling, coming from both men and women.<p>

He turned his head to peer over his shoulder and caught a group of indeed both men and women, totaling about six with three girls and three guys. They were all gathered around a table with two girls perched on the left side and two guys on the right. One of the women was sitting on the lap of the man sitting at the center between the two pairs. Dean almost choked on his drink.

He watched as the curvy redhead kissed the cheek of the incubus, the man they caught in the footage. Dean had to admit he looked better in person than on tape. The man's curly black hair was tied back in a ponytail and just like in the club he was dressed with style in a navy blue blazer over a light pink shirt and black pants with leather loafers. He had thick, long lashes and set of very full lips and-

_Why_ was Dean noticing this? He shook his head and downed his drink then placed a bill on the counter and told the bartender to keep the change before standing to make his way to the group. He tugged on his jacket nervously and forced himself to draw his shoulders back and stand up straight as he approached the table. He slid his hand on the back of the incubus's chair and the man looked up at him in curiosity. Dean smiled.

"If I buy you a drink do you think you could make room for one more in your party here?" He asked the man, deepening his voice and taking on a flirtatious tone. The rest of the group stared at Dean, some with curiosity and some with interest, the incubus was looking at him with a mix of both as well as what Dean thought might have been amusement.

"There's no need to bribe me for my attentions. I'm generous to anyone who wants it." The man spoke with a refined English accent as he gave Dean a positively winning smile. "Come sit." He gestured to an empty chair at the table. "What is your name?" Dean sat and smiled, hopefully not nervously.

"Dean. And you?"

"Jamal." The man answered.

"Jamal. Did you come a long way to Toronto?"

"I suppose. I like to travel the world. I heard about some interesting activity here surrounding someone like me."

"Oh yeah? What kind of activity? How does someone get to be 'like you'?" Dean asked and the man only offered another smile.

"How about you? Are you native to the area? Your accent sounds a little more…American South." Jamal noted and Dean tried to match his devious grin.

"I like to travel too." The two exchanged charged looks with smiles plastered on their faces. Dean looked away first and cleared his throat. "So would I have to bribe you with that drink to get your attention…all to myself?" The rest of the group snapped their heads around to glare at Dean but Jamal only smirked.

"You may indeed."

* * *

><p>Dean shifted uncomfortably as Jamal slid his arms over Dean's shoulders while they made their way down the alley to Dean's car.<p>

"So Dean." Jamal started as he pressed himself against Dean's body. "You never really answered my question. Just how far did you travel…to hunt me down?" Dean whipped his head around to glare at Jamal and reached for his gun. Before he could pull it however, the incubus was shoving him up against the wall of the bar, gripping his wrists to pin his arms on each side above his head. Dean cursed before the man's lips were on his and he felt the familiar tug of energy being pulled from him as Jamal drained him. He tried to push the incubus off but found himself growing gradually weaker until, once again, he was out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam waited as Dean's phone rang once, twice, three times.

"Hello, Mr. Sam." A deep English voice spoke and Sam flinched.

"This the incubus?"

"How clever of you boy." The man chuckled.

"Where is Dean?"

"Your hunting partner is quite healthy I can assure you."

"_Where _is he?" Sam growled but the man only laughed again.

"He told me his name was Dean, which is what your calling him so I take it that is his real name. Yet his badge has him named as Robert Plant." He snickered. "I take it that means you came here as feds investigating a murder. Which means you would have access to the police files on the case. So here's what we'll do. You bring me all the files, all the evidence-the tapes, the lists, the finger prints, on and on-in two hours or I make a delectable meal out of Dean."

"I will find you-"

"Call this number when you have everything. I'll tell you where to bring it. Any coppers show up and again, I'll get to find out if your brother is as delicious as he looks. Talk to you then Sam." The phone clicked off. Sam cursed and gripped his cell as he paced the room for a minute. He halted and thought for a moment before coming to a decision. He pocketed the phone and snatched up his jacket to head out.

* * *

><p>Bo and Kenzi jumped when they heard a loud rapping at their door. Bo stood from her seat next to Kenzi at the computer desk they sat at and yanked her dagger out of its holster on her leg. She moved to the door and gripped the knob, yanking the door open before jumping back with her knife held up. Sam lifted his hands up, placating but she only glared at him.<p>

"Please, I need your help. My brother's been taken by the incubus. He's gonna kill him." He pleaded and Bo lowered her knife. "I know we screwed up and I know I have no right to ask you for help but I need you. You said you care about this guy murdering humans, well Dean is a human. And he's not bad we just-" Bo raised an eyebrow at him. "Please, he's my brother." He gave her a pleading look and she sighed.

"We'll help." Kenzi said from behind Bo and the two glanced over at her. She gave Bo a look and the succubus nodded.

* * *

><p>"He said we can't get any cops involved or he'll kill Dean." Sam repeated to Dyson and Tamsin at the police station.<p>

"Then Kenzi and I will go with you. Just us." Bo said and gave the two cops a pointed look. Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you here?" She asked sharply. Bo looked to Dyson.

"He gave Sam a number to call. If you can trace it we can head to where he and Dean are." Dyson shot Sam a look before his eyes landed back on Bo.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked softly and Bo gave him an exasperated look before he gave her an urging one. She rolled her eyes and nodded. He gently gripped her by the arm and pulled her aside, away from Sam, Tamsin, and Kenzi.

"You're seriously helping hunters?" He whispered and she huffed.

"They need help."

"They would have killed you."

"Because they thought I was the one doing the killing. They backed off when they realized I wasn't and helped heal Kenzi." Dyson started to speak but Bo cut him off. "I'm not saying their hands are clean, but neither are mine. They're not doing anything wrong by hunting down monsters who kill innocent people and they're not bad people. Just brash. Besides this is the best way for me to find the incubus since I need to take him down anyway. Just work with me Dyson." She gave him an insisting look and he slumped his shoulders.

"Fine, but you call me if they start acting up."

"I can handle it Dyson." He tilted his head at her and she sighed and nodded. "Fine." They walked back over the group.

"We'll help you." Dyson told Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam, Kenzi, and Bo approached the sixty story building that blended in with the other structures in the rather upscale part of town.<p>

"You and Kenzi stay here, I'll talk to the guy at the desk." Bo commanded Sam and the two bobbed their heads in understanding. She made her way inside and took a second to appreciate the interior decoration of the place. The walls were a cream color that was both easy on the eyes and inviting. There were several paintings hung up around the lobby that she didn't bother to try to make out. The polished marble clicked under her heels as she made her way to the oak desk located across the room.

"Can I help you?" The young man wearing a tailored black suit behind the desk asked with a welcoming smile. She returned the expression and leaned over to brush her hand over his arm. A warm orange glow slid over him and she watched him relax as his smile became more content and sincere.

"You have a guest named Jamal." She, Sam and Kenzi had stopped by the closest bar to the motel Sam and Dean were staying, where they figured Dean would have gone and questioned the patrons about Dean and the incubus. Apparently the man preferred to feed in lower class locations, presumably so the fancier places he actually enjoyed visiting wouldn't be tainted with death. How noble, Bo thought. "I need to know what room he's staying in."

"Of course." He said and typed the name into the computer in front of him. "Jamal Minett. He's staying in the penthouse suite." He grinned at Bo. "Anything else I can do for you?" She caressed his cheek.

"If I could get a keycard to that room, I would really appreciate it." He bobbed his head and pulled a key from his pocket to unlock a drawer in front of him. From it he extracted a sleek card with a green stripe running down the side and handed it to Bo.

"Anything else you need?"

"That'll be just fine, thank you." She cooed and spun around to walk back outside where Sam and Kenzi were waiting. "Penthouse." She said.

"Of course." Kenzi quipped as she and Sam followed Bo inside the hotel to the elevators without any protest from the man at the desk, who was watching Bo with a dazed expression.

"That's…scary." Sam commented when he saw the man.

"It's efficient is what it is." Kenzi replied and they stepped into they elevator and made their way up. When the elevator dinged and slid open the group fanned out into the hallway. Their steps were thankfully muffled by the green carpet below them as they made their way to the only door in the center of the hall to their right. To their left was a wall made up of mostly windows, looking out over the city landscape.

"You guys take the front door, I'll go through the vent." Kenzi whispered as she jerked her head to said vent down the hall from the door and to its right. Bo and Sam nodded and watched as she lifted the flower vase off the little table under the vent and climbed on top. She pulled a small multi-tool pocket knife from her jeans pocket and drew out a little screwdriver to start on the screws of the grate. Bo pulled the keycard out from her top and slid it into the reader. It beeped to Sam and Bo's ire and made a telling click as it unlocked.

Bo tucked the card back into her shirt and pulled out her dagger from its holster as Sam drew out his gun. Sam looked over Bo's shoulder to see Kenzi's feet disappear into the vent with the rest of her as she crawled through it. He then looked back down at Bo and they nodded at each other. Bo pushed the door open and Sam peered inside the darkened room. So far it was clear. He gestured to the room with his head and Bo pushed the door further open and they both stepped inside, Sam first with Bo behind.

They both jumped as a figure leapt up from behind a gray sofa faced away from them towards the center of the room. Jamal gripped the back of it and swung his legs around to land a foot in Sam's gut before the hunter could fire off a shot. The incubus's feet touched the carpeted floor with silent grace and he charged forward then swung a leg up to kick Bo in the face.

She grunted as his polished leather loafer met the side of her face and she hit the floor. His foot swept up to catch Sam in the nose and he made a similar pained noise as he fell back. Sam lifted his gun up only to have it kicked out of his grasp by Jamal. The incubus bent over and gripped Sam's shirt to tug him up and crush his lips on the hunter's. Before Sam could react he felt himself growing weak as Jamal pulled his Chi from him. He was in such a rush to retrieve his brother he hadn't bothered to put the ski mask on. Stupid.

The incubus growled in pain as Bo's stiletto heeled boot collided into his ribs and he dropped Sam to the floor and staggered back. Bo rushed him and took a swipe at him with her dagger. He snatched her wrist to yank her forward and punched her in the face, knocking her back while pulling the knife from her grasp. He held it up with a gleefully wicked smile on his handsome face.

"Shame I had to damage that lovely face, unaligned succubus."

"Oh, so you know about me? Well, who doesn't pal!" Bo barked and the incubus chuckled.

"Oh, but you're why I'm here my darling. I just had to meet the famous succubus who causing such a racket in the Fae world." He stepped towards her and spun his knife in his hand. "Tell me, is Aife still in town? I heard she laid an attack on the Ash and then vanished. I was hoping we could all get together for a little feast of fun." His foot jerked up to kick Sam in the face as the hunter moved to grab his gun, and Sam was out cold.

"Feast on this asshole!" Bo grabbed the lamp standing by the wall and yanked the cord out of the electrical outlet to swing at Jamal. He ducked and raised his arm to block it, then moved to the side while gripping the pole of the lamp. With a grunt he tugged Bo forward and slashed the knife across her face.

"Well if that's how you insist it to be." He pulled the lamp forward, out of Bo's grasp and jerked the base of it up to hit her in the face. She staggered back and he swung a leg up to catch her in the gut. With a gasp she fell to her knees while he dropped the lamp and the back of hand his swiped across her face to knock her to the floor. "Then I guess I'll just have my fun with you and be done with it."

* * *

><p>Dean cursed again as he strained against the ropes tying his arms to the headrest of the bed. He tried to kick but only succeeded in rocking the bed as his legs were tied down with a set of ropes running over them and across the mattress before looping under the bed frame, with the knot somewhere underneath. He could hear the commotion outside of the room, Sam and the girls had broken into the penthouse and were fighting the incubus. He wriggled again on the bed but made no progress in loosening the ropes.<p>

A clattering noise made him pause and he looked around the bedroom to find the source. He whipped his head to his right when he caught movement in the wall. A familiar face appeared behind the vent grate. He relaxed in relief as he realized it was Kenzi, and she was turning herself around, contorting her little body so her feet faced the grate. With several loud kicks with her stiletto boots she finally managed to push the grate off and it hit the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

"Oh thank God." Dean said as he watched her climb out of the vent and hop down to the floor. She moved to his bed and paused, eying him. "Yeah, I know it's kinky but maybe we can mull over that later." He tilted his head. "Can you cut me loose?" She met his eyes and smirked. Part of him liked it, the other part didn't trust it.

She kneeled on the bed and swung her legs around so she was straddling him. "Uh, not that I'm arguing with this but do you think maybe we could go at it another time? Like maybe when there's not a sex junk…incubus kicking the crap out of my brother and your friend?" He said nervously and her smile dropped. She pulled the pocket knife from her jeans and extracted the blade. He swallowed.

Kenzi leaned forward, using her hand against the mattress to support her as she brought her face close to his. The tip of her blade slid against his throat. "I don't care what you do for a living but you do _not_ come after Bo. After we take care of this guy, you will leave her the hell alone and never bother us again. Just because she's a succubus doesn't mean you get to kill her. She is my friend and if you hurt her or even look at her wrong," she glided the blade up so it brushed his chin, "I won't kill you. I'll just get in touch with my buddy Dyson, the cop you met, and have him get his coworkers to do a little investigation on agents Plant and Bonham. I wonder how they'd respond to you two goons posing as feds?"

The two of them sat in silence for a minute, eyes intent on one another. Finally Dean spoke. "She's not hurting people, she doesn't kill to feed?" Kenzi shook her head. "Then we have no reason to come after her. I promise." They stared at each other for another minute before a loud bang in the next room shattered the silence. Kenzi sighed and slid off Dean to kneel beside the bed and start on the ropes with her blade.

* * *

><p>Jamal's breath caressed Bo's ear as he hovered over her, her dagger brushing against her throat. He moved in down to her shirt and she felt it tug and heard a rip as he began cutting through it. His other hand released her wrist that he had pinned to the floor and moved to pull at the material. She took advantage of the moment to push her legs against him while she gripped his ears and thrust him up and over her head.<p>

He rolled on the floor and she did as well and they both got to their feet. She wobbled slightly, still reeling from his hit. He charged at her with the blade and she dropped to the floor, rolling forward to catch him in the shin with her heel. He grunted and staggered, but only a little. When she jumped up to her feet he managed to get his balance back and swung an elbow at her face. It connected and she stumbled back but caught herself and stayed on her feet. She ran at him again, swinging her fist and he ducked down and caught her wrist, pulling her forward. His leg swept forward under hers and he managed to kick both her feet out from under her, bringing her to the floor.

He backhanded her again and she fell back, but managed to fall on her hands so she could push herself upright again. As soon as she did though her knife was coming down on her and she could only pull her arm up in front of her face to block it.

Jamal let out a growl as another lamp caught him in the back of the head. He whipped around to see Dean holding it out in front of him like a sword. Dean lunged forward with the lamp but Jamal ducked down and grabbed it. He tugged it to the side and swung a leg into Dean's shin then stabbed the hunter's arm with the dagger.

Dean gave a pained cry but kept hold of the lamp, tugging it towards him as his foot caught Jamal in the hip and pushed the incubus back. Jamal yelled out and staggered forward as Bo took the opportunity to kick him in the head. Before he could react she gripped his hand holding her dagger with one hand and slammed the elbow of her other arm into his wrist. He dropped the blade with a cry and she ducked down to swipe it up.

When she came back up though, he was swinging a fist at her and it connected with her shoulder, sending her lurching backwards. He gave a feral shout and ran at her before crying out again as Dean struck him once again with the lamp. It was becoming trusty. As soon as he whipped his head around to look at Dean, Bo shoved her knife into Jamal's chest.

He fell forward with a gasp and she yanked it back out. She wobbled slightly when she felt a pull and saw a familiar blue mist leaving her mouth to draw towards him. Kenzi's hand then came from behind him to cover his mouth and she tugged his head up so his throat was exposed. Bo slammed the blade into his neck and drew it across, painting a crimson line over it.

Kenzi kept her hand over his as he choked and gurgled until he finally fell back and she had to release him to get out of the way. He landed on the green carpet, gasping and choking while his hand went to the deep cut at his throat. Bo bent down over him and opened her mouth to pull his Chi. As the stream of blue faded Jamal fell silent, dead.

Dean darted over to Sam and lightly slapped his cheeks. After a minute of doing so Sam groaned and opened his eyes, his hands immediately going to his head, then his bloody nose. "Nice of you to join us sunshine." Dean quipped and patted Sam on the shoulder. Sam sat up and paused to stare at the dead incubus body on the floor.

"Guess I missed the action then." He sighed and Dean laughed. Bo and Kenzi grinned at each other.

* * *

><p>Dean rubbed his throbbing arm where he had been stabbed before he picked the glass up from the bar top and gulped the drink down.<p>

"Don't suppose you'd be willing to buy a girl one of those?" A familiar voice said from behind and he pulled the glass away to glance at Kenzi who was now moving to the bar to sit next to him.

"Last time I bought a cute goth chick a drink, she robbed me." He replied and she grinned.

"Well I guess that means you need to watch yourself better." She said as she brought her hand up and held his wallet out to him. He scoffed and snatched it back.

"Quite a talent there, guess that's why you work so well with the succubus." He chuckled and she frowned at him. "With Bo." He amended. She smiled.

"Yeah we do work well together. We certainly kicked your asses."

"You caught us by surprise."

"You totally should have seen it coming."

"We were going easy on you."

"Whatever!" She giggled and he laughed with her.

"So what does this mean huh? That you forgive me now?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I thought it was pretty generous of you to give Bo some juice to heal her injuries." She grinned at him and he grunted. "So that's pretty assuring that you _won't _be coming after her to kill her." He looked over at her.

"So you know, if I hear anything about her getting out of hand, I will not hesitate to drive back down here to off her myself." He said and they eyed each other intently. "But I think as long as she's got you around, that won't be a problem." He raised his hand to the bartender. "Whiskey neat for my friend here."

The woman obliged and poured a glass for Kenzi. She swiped it up and gulped it down. Dean grinned. "My kind of girl." He said and tapped on his glass for a refill. "You know Bo's not the only reason I have to come back down here." He told her and she gazed at him with a smile, but couldn't hide the blush that crept to her cheeks. She leaned in and tugged his glass towards him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to him. He paused before their lips met and smirked. A flustered look crossed her features before another one came over her face. Before he could figure out what it was she moved in and kissed him, softly.

He responded, keeping the contact light. Before he could deepen it she pulled away and snatched his drink, finishing it off then hopping off her stool.

"I'll be here." She winked and walked away.


End file.
